The Start of a Family
by Raven Bloodwolf
Summary: Squeal to 'A Misunderstanding'. It's been a few months since the two have become an item. North has decided that with Jack's condition, that he needs the dog he promised him now. Only thing is, the 'dog' North promised, is no dog at all. Can Bunny accept the little demon for Jack's sake? Will he see that its not really a demon at all.


Title: The Start of a Family

Fandom: Rise of the Guardians

Pairing: (Uke/Seme) Jack Frost/Easter Bunny

Summary: Squeal to 'A Misunderstanding'. It's been a few months since the two have become an item. North has decided that with Jack's condition, that he needs the dog he promised him now. Only thing is, the 'dog' North promised, is no dog at all. Can Bunny accept the little demon for Jack's sake? Will he see that its not really a demon at all.

Warning(s): Bunny is an anthro in this. Meaning he's more human than rabbit. He'll have rabbit ears and a tail, but that's it. He can change his form from large rabbit to tall animal/human. M-preg and slight mentioning's of naughtiness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. DreamWorks does. If I did, it would have a largely portioned detailing as to why Santa Claus is Russian. I actually see the logic in it.

Anything I wrote here, is 100% my own. Meaning, that this fic does not reflect anything from the movie (obviously since it hasn't come out yet.)

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

Jack heaved a sigh of relief as North's castle came in sight. He touched down on one of the balconies and quickly crossed the threshold where he was greeted with the sight of North waiting for him by the doors. He had never felt so relieved to see the old man.

"Jack, my boy! So good to see you safely return," North placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder as he herded him into the warmth of the castle. "How was Spain?"

"Not too bad. A lot of humans cursed my presence though. I guess it was a rough harvest this year."

North nodded his sympathies as he led the young man into an overly plush chair. A nearby yeti came up to Jack and placed a ice blue blanket on his shoulder. Jack wanted to tell the creature that there was no need for it, but decided against it as he felt movement in his stomach. Smiling softly, he placed a hand over his slightly extended mid section as he positioned the cover to his liking.

Several months have passed since the "incident" as North liked to call it. What had started, as a heated moment between them became a wonderfully blissful succession of days spent with Bunnymund. Jack couldn't remember a time when he had felt this happy. All the other guardians gave them their blessing, even North back off a bit for Jack's sake. And now, it was almost one year since Jack and Bunnymund officially became a couple. It also would be almost four months since they had a visit from B. Abby Stork.

It wasn't impossible, but it was indeed rare for an immortal to carry a child. There hadn't been an immortal pregnant for some time; since the time of Greek gods actually. And since it would be a male to carry the child-especially a Pooka hybrid-it was something of a marvel. And when Stork felt the magical energy of an immortal impregnated, he was shocked for lack of a better word.

He had personally flown over to Bunnymund's enchanted world, dismissing his little lovebirds offer to tell the couple when he had discovered the startling news. Jack and Bunnymund had been sitting together down by the paint lake, watching and sometimes guiding the little eggs find their way into the lake and come out bright and colorful. The human spirit was leaning against the other guardian's chest, his fingers sometimes rubbing the soft fur there. Bunnymund had his eyes closed and his ear laxed as enjoyed the suns warmth and the slight chill from the body pressed against him.

This is what greeted the giant bird as he began to descend gracefully back to Earth. He could tell that the two loved each other. He should know. He has gone to deliver news about new life entering the world to many couples over the course of time. Many were happy lovers, others were grieving widows, and others were just bitter people who would love to kill the other than be in their presence another minute. But it was the happy ones; the ones who would live, breath, and die for each other were ones that Stork loved to visit. They were the type of people who would take care of their child-nurture and cherish them with all their heart.

When he landed no more than a foot away from the two, Bunnymund was already to his feet and boomerangs at the ready. Jack was still sitting on the ground, staring at the white bird with a look of amazement and confusion. Stork could not help but smile. He has seen their reactions to presence many times during the time when myths were real and people wouldn't assume they were insane when they saw him.

"Stork? What you doing here?" Bunnymund asked as he lowered his boomerangs down to his side. Jack got up then, standing side by side to the other guardian.

Stork chuckled, a light musical sound. "Surely you already know why I'm here?"

When they continued to stare at him with blank faces, he calmly explained to them as to why he was there. Jack was beyond surprised. He placed a hand on his stomach as he gazed at the white bird in wonder. Bunnymund however went through the roof. He was ecstatic when Stork finished delivering his news.

He went around to everyone, thumping his foot on the ground as he laughed and told anyone who would listen that he was going to be a father. North had gone quiet after that, his eyes seemingly gazing off into the distance. Sandman gave his thumbs up and Toothina laughed and congratulated him. She even said she would happy to babysit their child whenever they needed her.

This seemed to be funny for the pooka, because he threw his head back with a hearty laugh. "'Babysit our child' you say. Do you have any idea how many they'll be? Pooka's can have half to a dozen in a litter! Don't you understand, Toothy? We'll need more than just a babysitter. We'll have so many children!"

And with that, whatever good grace North gave Bunnymund evaporated when he heard that statement. He tried to slice bunny until he was shredded to ribbons, but Sandman and Toothina stopped him. He was still angry with the Easter guardian, but the thought of a child being born in his home made him at least more bearable to be around.

North whispered something to another yeti before his sat down across from Jack. As he watched him rub his slightly extended belly, he smiled a large, toothy grin.

"Jack. I want you to know, that I am very happy for you."

"This isn't to end with you trying to break me and Bunny up, is it? Cause that's not going to happen," Jack sighed as an elf passed him a mug of hot chocolate. "Bunnymund said that he would never let me or the baby go. As creepy as it sounded, it's sweet to know that he's possessive of us." Jack smiled into his mug as North coughed.

North's face was red as he rubbed his chin, blue eyes narrowing. "No, that was not what I was trying to do," it was an obvious lie and Jack decided to take pity on him and not call him out on it. "But I did want to discuss with you about the baby. And more importantly, about you're duties."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he set his mug down on the nearby table. "What are you saying? That I should stop being Jack Frost, the Bringer of Winter?" Cause if the old man thought that he would just say 'okay' and give up his rightful duties, then he had another thing coming.

North put his hands up in surrender as he tried to appease the young spirit. "No, not at all Jack," he shook his head. "In fact, I want you to continue to do your duties. But you are carrying a precious gift." He gestured to the younger male with a flourish of his hand. "And I worry that you might get tired or run into danger and can't truly protect yourself."

As he spoke, the yeti returned carrying something wrapped in a dark gold blanket. Whatever it was, it was moving fitfully in the yeti's grip, whimpering as it thrashed around. Jack looked at the blanket with wide eyes.

He turned his gaze back to North, who seemed very proud of himself. "Santa…"

"I promised I'd get you a dog. Though forgive me if it's not as much of a dog as you wanted." He grabbed the blanket and ripped it away.

There was a surprised bark and Jack knew he would get into big trouble with Bunnymund.

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

E. Aster Bunnymund was doing his daily overseeing of the eggs being painted, when he looked up into the sky. It had been weeks since he had saw his little Frostbite. Jack was staying at North's castle for a while. The Christmas Guardian had insisted on it near threatening levels and Jack only agreed because he thought it would be a good thing to have a rest spot between Bunnymund's home and the rest of the world.

Bunnymund huffed as he glared at the bright sun. Just because it was convenient for Jack to stay with the Jolly Warrior for a few days before heading back to Bunnymund's realm, didn't mean that he had to like it. In fact, why was he here waiting for the small spirit to come to him? He had been meaning to go to visit the workshop to see if the big guy needed help with the toy making anyway.

Decision made, Bunnymund stood up and cracked his back. Smiling, he saluted his eggs as he tapped the ground and opened a rabbit hole. As he jumped into the portal and bounded towards North's castle, his thoughts were on seeing his young lover.

If he had known the news that awaited him, he would've stayed at home.

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

Jack had been watching the elves scurrying around. It had been a bit funny to watch as they ran around and sometimes beat each other to a pulp. But now, they were just wondering around, sometimes there would be a scuffle but it ended as soon as it began. And since he was banned from pulling pranks (by North and Stork's orders), the white haired male was bored.

Something brushed against his hand and Jack looked down to see two bright ice blue eyes looking at him. Smiling, he bent down and ran his hand down along the length of a light grey furred back. The creature let out an almost cat like purr as it curled around his body. A pink tongue lapped against his cheek, making Jack chuckle.

"Alright, alright Dogbreath. I got the message loud and clear. Maybe I've been standing here too long," as he thought about it, his legs were killing him especially his ankles. "I think I'll head to my room now."

Having a nose nudge his leg, Jack turned away from the elves and made his way to where the guest wing of the castle was. His room had originally been planned to be away from the guest wing, but Jack made it clear to Father Christmas that he was only going to stay for a little while and only if he got tired in his region. North still had the room available if the spirit ever changed his mind though.

Entering the dark room, Jack began to feel for the light switch. He was sure he was close to it, when a sound reached his ear. Jack froze, trying to scan the darkness to see what made the sound. There was nothing but an inky blackness that made the young winter spirit think about Pitch and his dreaded nightmares.

He was about to make a snowball, when two strong arms grabbed him from behind. They wrapped around his mid section and a hand was rubbing his belly. Jack thrashed about, trying free himself so he could warn North about Pitch, when a voice fluttered into his ear.

"Hello, Frostbite."

"Bunny?" Jack breathed, feeling the tension almost instantly leave his body as he felt lips kiss his neck. The hand that wasn't rubbing his stomach was loosely gripping his hip as Bunnymund nuzzled him.

"Who else would it be? Were you hoping for someone else?" Bunnymund bit a pale white ear before licking it.

Jack snorted. "Yeah right. You scared away my secret lover." He moaned softly when the taller guardian began to nip his neck. "Please tell me you're not one of those guys who are into pregnant people."

"I'm not," Bunnymund's fingers began to play with Jack's pants button. "Its just your scent. You smell…so fertile." He took a deep breath to substantiate his point. "Its intoxicating. Has my hormones all riled up. I know you're not at a time to have sex, but my instincts are saying to take. To possess. To own."

As he was saying this, Bunnymund had unbuttoned Jack's pants. He was kissing the side of his face as he turned the other around to face him. Jack sighed as he shivered at the pleasure Bunnymund was giving him. He did want it, but at the same time didn't. He had to tell the other something, and he needed to do it now, before he was horny and thought screw anything that hadn't had to do with this.

Jack pulled away from Bunnymund, both to their confusion and frustration. He turned away from the other, breathing deeply to get himself in control of his libido. It was a rough battle.

"Jack?" Bunnymund stepped up to him and placed a hand on his shoulders. "Jack what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No," Jack sighed. He finally had a clear head again and when he turned to find dark green eyes staring at him in worry, he frowned. "It wasn't you, Kangaroo. Trust me." He smiled as he placed his hand on a furry cheek. "But there is something that I have to tell you."

"Let me guess. You really do have a secret lover."

Jack rolled his eyes as he his playfully smacked the others chest. "I'm being serious here."

"So am I," Bunnymund's eyes narrowed. "So who is it? Not North or Sandy I know. Maybe Toothy?"

"There is no secret lover!" Jack huffed. "I might be rebellious, but I am not that much of a free spirit. I don't like cheaters."

Bunnymund looked at him for a moment, before nodding his head. "Then what is it?"

Jack opened his mouth, but stopped himself. How can he say that he now had another furry companion? Bunnymund had already voiced his opinion on the subject very lengthy and very, very thoroughly.

The winter spirit knew the pooka wouldn't handle the news well. Not well at all. But the sooner he knew, the sooner they could get over it. Jack could only hope that the outcome would be that.

When the other didn't say anything, Bunnymund's eyebrows furrowed as he leant down to the others eyelevel. "Jack?"

Jack finally decided to just tell him. He could do that. Blurt it all out like word vomit and they could sort it all out later. Then, when his older lover was ready then they could meet face to face. Bunnymund could handle it once he had enough time to figure out what do. He worked that way. He needed a bit of time to sort out a problem before he tackled it.

"Okay," Jack sighed. "The thing is-"

Before he could say what the 'thing' was, it had decided to make itself known. It came bounding into his room after begin distracted by an elf. It leapt into the room and seeing Bunnymund made a beeline for him. Bunnymund of course, panicked and ran around the room screaming. This, of course, brought North, Sandman and Toothina to come into the room. When the lights came on, the three found an interesting sight.

A large white wolf with grey markings panting by the foot of Jack's bed, tail wagging in nervous excitement at their arrival, a cowering Bunnymund on the top of a closet and Jack in the middle of the disaster. There were sheets askew as well as a chair and desk toppled in Bunnymund's attempts to evade the wolf.

The wolf whimpered as Toothina fluttered into the room. It seemed to prance in place, whining as the others came in room as well. Jack knelt down next to it and made calming noises with his tongue.

"Jack? What happened here?" Toothina asked, gazing around the chaotic room.

"Oh, this? Nothing really. Bunnymund meeting Snowdrift that's all."

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

"And when were you going to tell me about _**that**_?" Bunnymund seethed, his eyes never leaving Snowdrifts form.

The wolf whimpered as she felt the pooka's harsh gaze thrown her way. Her ears folded back into her skull as she lowered her head and gazed up at him with pleading blue eyes.

After cleaning the mess and getting Bunnymund down, Jack explained that North had given Snowdrift to him as a gift. He had the pooka lying on the newly made bed as he explained it to him and now Bunnymund was still there, glaring at the side of the bed where the whimpering canine was.

"Because I had just gotten her. And I also wanted you to get use to the fact that we now have a dog."

"Yeah, but just one problem. That _**thing**_ is not a dog. It's a _**wolf**_, mate. A wolf. The animal that ate little red riding hood and the three pigs."

"Don't be so dramatic, Kangaroo," Jack rolled his eyes. "North assured me that she's harmless. Poor thing was abused by humans before he found her; abandoned and alone. She's a sweetheart and I want _you_," he gave his lover a side glances. "to at least _try_ to get along with her. Snowdrift is actually pretty cool and I don't want to lose her."

"What about me? Don't I have say in this?" Bunnymund moved to get up from the bed, but stopped short when the wolf also shot to her feet.

"You do," Jack smiled sadly. "But I know what you're going to say so we decided to make the decision for you."

Bunnymund opened his mouth to demand what the spirit meant, when he realized Jack was the far side of the room by the door. Behind him stood North and Toothina, who were both looking in the room with mixed emotions. The pooka looked back at Jack who was now on the other side of the door, his face sober and serious.

"Jack?" He asked, his eyes narrowing as he caught a glimmer of magic at the room's entrance.

"I'm so sorry Bunnymund," Bunny's ears perked up. Jack never called him by his full named unless it was something serious. "I know you don't like dogs. But Snowdrift is harmless, I promise."

"We will return once we find that you and Snowdrift are all buddy pals." North smiled as he waved at the pooka. "There's a magical barrier that prevents you from leaving. It will disappear once we find that you two have made up."

"We promise to bring food later." Toothina smiled reassuringly.

"That's great," Bunnymund scoffed as he threw his hands in the air. "You can bring it and feed the beast after it's eaten me!"

"E. Aster Bunnymund that's enough!"

The whole room was silent as everyone; including Bunnymund stared at a very serious Jack Frost. He never said Bunnymund's full name, only Kangaroo and Bunny for when he was being playful and Bunnymund when he wanted his lover to know that he was serious. But his full name…never in a million years.

The look on Jack's face had none of the carefree playfulness that it usually had. Even North was quiet as the spirit walked up to the door jam and placed his hand on the barrier. Winter blue clashed with evergreen as the two gazed at each other for a few heartbeats, before Jack spoke again.

"Kangaroo, its for your own good. I decided to keep Snowdrift without you and for that I am sorry." He spoke in whisper as he looked at his lover. "But Snow is a good dog-or wolf. We both know that I won't stop being the beginner of winter and that I have my duties to attend to, as do you yourself Easter Bunny. Besides, we all know Pitch is still out there, waiting for a chance to strike. What's a better target than a pregnant guardian? We all know that he doesn't need much."

Bunnymund nodded his understanding, gritting his teeth as he thought of the Boogeyman. He didn't like how the dark spirit had looked at Jack-_his_ Jack-like he was some kind of predator and the younger was a helpless animal. Pitch had been lucky North had got him and not Bunnymund or else the Boogeyman would have been paste on the ground.

"But how can this mutt help with that, huh? I mean you have powers. It doesn't." Bunny waved a hand towards the wolf who looked up at him. "So again, I ask how can _**it**_ help _**us**_?"

This time, it was North who answered him, not Jack. "Never underestimate the power of a loyal dog, Bunny."

"But, it's not a dog." He protested as the three turned to leave him.

"Where do you think they get it from? When it comes to loyalty, dogs and wolves are top dog." North chuckled at his joke. "But in all seriousness, you'll be fine. You just need to bond."

'_But I don't _**want**_ to bond!'_ Bunnymund thought as the others turned a corner and disappeared from view.

He went to get up from the bed, but Snowdrift was there, barking softly. He froze, eyes wide and unblinking as Snowdrift panted by his leg. The puff of warm breath sent an icy chill down his spine. The two looked at each other for several minutes, neither moving nor looking away. Bunnymund was sure he wasn't even breathing.

"Ah…Hi?" Bunnymund winced, feeling ridiculous for trying to talk to a predator.

But the other animal didn't seem to mind. At the sound of his voice, Snowdrifts ears perked up and her tongue lolled out. She pressed her nose against his leg, whining as he jumped from the contact.

Bunnymund jumped away from the other as if she burned him. Looking down at his leg, he was mildly surprised to see that she didn't take a bite out of him. Looking up again, he saw the she was gazing up at him and that's when he noticed them.

In his wake of fear and refusal to actually look at the wolf, he didn't see the scars that littered the right side of her face. They were long, thin and pink, crisscrossing as if they were roads. They began at the top of her head and ended with one lone one at the bottom jaw.

"Oh. Oh no," Bunnymund breathed, reaching out to feel them. "Humans did this to ya, huh? They can be cruel. At least your kind kills to survive. They do it because they can."

When Snowdrift saw Bunnymund's hand reach out for her, she remembered when she was back at that place. She was always beaten there. No cared, not even her cellmates. Why would they when they were being beaten too? She cowered under the pooka's hand, shivering as his fingers traced her snout and head. When the blow didn't come, she dared lick the hand.

Bunnymund didn't realize he had been petting Snowdrift. He had been thinking about how cruel adult humans could be to animals as well as themselves, when he felt something scratchy lap against his hand. Blinking, he looked down to see Snowdrift looking up at him. She was shivering; trembling in terror as she looked up at him whining loudly.

"Hey, its alright, shella." He shushed, rubbing behind her ears as he tried to calm her down. "That's it. Nice wolfie. Good girl. You are a good girl, aren't you?" He chuckled as she gazed up at him with a bright eyes and a doggy smile. "Oh yea, course you are. You're a very, very good girl."

Snowdrift leaped up onto the bed suddenly, making Bunnymund gulp in fear. But instead of trying to rip his throat out like he thought, she padded over to him and curled against his body. She began to sniff his chest, than his arms before finally his face. When she was done with that, Snowdrift licked his cheek before laying her head in his lap.

After a moment's hesitation, Bunnymund placed a hand on her head and scratch the fur there. Snowdrift let out a deep sigh, before closing her eyes. That's when Bunnymund decided that he would give the mutt a chance.

He did remember falling asleep, but he was soon awakening by a gentle nudge from Jack. The pale skinned spirit was gazing at him with a sweet smile on his face.

"Hey baby. And hey to you too, babies." Bunnymund smile as he kissed first Jack's lips then leant down to kiss his belly. "I'm still mad at you for locking up in here."

"I can see that," Jack chuckled. "You know it's a bit impossible for me to have more than the one-at the very least two or three-kids at a time, right? Also, I come bringing food." In the corner of his eye, the pooka could see a few of Toothina's fairies placing a tray of food on the nightstand next to the bed.

Getting into a sitting position, Bunnymund found Snowdrift still lying in his lap. When he moved, she awoke with a yawn. She turned to see Jack sitting by the pooka's side and wagged her tail lazily. Jack petted her as Bunnymund began munching on an apple.

"You never know. Pooka's are known for having strong genes." Bunnymund hummed as he took a bit of his apple. Jack stared at him incredulously for a moment.

"You mean, you're so confident that your pooka sperm is that power to have gotten me pregnant with more than one kid?" Jack snorted. "I don't think so."

Bunnymund smiled into his apple. "We'll see about that in about what. Two? Three months?"

"Human females carry a child for nine months. So it'll be another six to five months actually." Jack informed his lover. Bunnymund stared at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding right?"

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

The four guardians were in Santa's workshop when there was a sudden crash. North had his swords at the ready and Bunnymund was getting his boomerangs, when the door burst opened and a white and grey bundle of fur fell in the middle of the room. A very agitated, very _**loud**_ bundle of fur.

"Snowdrift?" Bunnymund went over to the distressed wolf. She was shaking and twitching, baying in a hunting howl that put the pooka on edge.

Toothina tried to calm her down, but the wolf snapped at her heels and tried to grab her. This made the fairies angry and they pried her off their mistress. After that Snowdrift began to run in a circle, baying louder than before.

"What could be that matter, you think?" Toothina asked North who shook his head.

"I don't have the slightest clue. Maybe Jack knows." The oldest guardian said.

Bunnymund's body became rigid. Jack had Snowdrift following him around after the fifth month passed. He had complained about being tired one time Bunnymund, and the pooka told the spirit to take the wolf with him just in case. Jack refused at first, but agreed when Bunnymund said that he was worried about him in his condition.

"_Never know what could happen. At least with Snow with you, I'd feel a bit better."_

'_Could it be that something had happen to Jack?' _He thought as he watched as the wolf began to harass Sandman. _'She _is_ acting out of character. Maybe she's trying to tell us something.'_

"Guys," everyone turned to the pooka. "Snowdrift is trying to tell us something. Jack might be in trouble."

There was a flutter of activity as everyone went off to find Jack. Sandman and Toothina took the skies as North looked for him on his global positioning system. Bunnymund had taken a rabbit hole portal to Jack's last known location, somewhere near the Swiss Alps. The cold wind was harsh on his short fur as he followed Snowdrift through the rough, snow covered terrain.

She was sniffing around, whimpering and howling out to the wind. It was as if she was trying to call to Jack. Bunnymund didn't put it pass him to believe that that was what she was doing. After an hour of fruitless searching, Snowdrift had led him to a few snow piles. That's how he had found Jack.

He was on top of a huge snow pile, which Bunnymund had to climb up to get to his young lover. Jack was colder than usual, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping. Bunnymund quickly opened a rabbit hole and the three bounded to North's castle.

North was at the ready. He had his medical elves and yetis take Jack to the infirmary. He had also told Bunnymund, that he had contacted Stork and asked him to come to the castle.

"In case he needed medical attention." North explained. Bunnymund told him that was a brilliant move on his part.

As he waited for Stork to finish his examination and give a report of his findings, the pooka was outside with Snowdrift. He was petting her fur, ruffling her neck as he repeated over and over what a good girl she was. He was worried about Jack, about the baby, but he was also grateful. Grateful that North actually gave Jack Snowdrift, because without her they wouldn't even had known that the youngest of their makeshift family was even in danger.

Snowdrift lifted her head, as did Bunnymund when the door opened and Stork poked his head outside. Spotting the pooka, he smiled.

"You can come in if you want. Jack is awake."

He didn't have to tell him twice. Bunnymund was on his feet in an instant, following the bird into the infirmary where Jack was resting on a cot. When he saw the pooka coming towards him, Jack smiled and reached for his outstretched hand.

"Hey." He sighed when a hand caressed his cheek.

"Are you alright?" Bunnymund asked, his eyes moving from one spot of Jack's face to another.

"I'm fine. Well, now anyway. Doc says that I overdid it."

"I only said that you _might_ have tried to do more than your body could." Stork said. "He was just tired and tried to do too much with too little energy." He explained to Bunnymund. "I have seen this with many mortal women and Greek gods during their time. The mortal women were the most at risk, for they could die as well as lose their child. Jack just had a spell, but I want him to rest for a few days-yes _**days**_Jack Frost. I want you to realize that you had almost lost your child. That it isn't just you anymore, but you and a baby as well.

"Now, I'll be going, but I'll be leaving North some ingredients for a potion that will regain his energy. Also something that could help with giving the baby important nutrients so it won't take all of Jack's energy and nutrients. And as for his guardian duties, I suggest you or one of the others going with him just in case he might have another spell."

"We have a pet if it helps." Bunnymund suggested. Stork nodded his head.

"So I've heard. I also heard that it was that pet that found him," Bunnymund nodded his head and the bird smiled. "Having a mini guardian following you around is a good idea. You're pet could've saved them."

"Yeah. Maybe."

After a few more words, Stork left. Bunnymund got into the bed and cuddled close to Jack. The human spirit didn't say anything about it, a thing the pooka was grateful for. The thought of losing the other had Bunnymund tense and worried that he might lose Jack if he wasn't around him.

Jack for one wasn't complaining about having Bunnymund sleep with him the cot. He missed the pooka and the whole event scared him as well, despite his 'could care less' attitude. The thought that he had he put their child in danger without intending to, shocked Jack and made him feel ashamed and upset with himself. He didn't want Bunnymund to be mad at him and welcomed the contact as much as possible.

There was a dip in the bed and the two looked up as Snowdrift made herself comfortable on the foot of the cot. Jack snickered.

"I think the cot won't hold us for long." He said. Bunnymund shrugged.

"When it breaks I'll just carry you to our room." He smirked and Jack returned it.

"They say that a couple owning a dog, is like them preparing for a child. I heard it somewhere." Jack placed his head on Bunnymund's chest. "Do you believe that's true?"

Bunnymund snorted. "I don't think so. That sounds utterly ridiculous."

"Says the guy who was cooing our dog to sleep." Jack smirked.

The pooka frowned. "I was not cooing. She had a nightmare and I was soothing her."

"Yeah. Right-Ow!" Jack rubbed his arm where Bunnymund pinched him.

"Go to sleep you damn tease."

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

**HALF A YEAR LATER**

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

Bunnymund awoke to the sound of crying. Groaning, he turned over to see Jack face down on his pillow fast asleep. He must have been up before because he was sleeping like the dead now. Snowdrift was by his side of the bed, gazing at him expectantly as the crying continued. After a high pitch scream, Bunnymund got up and headed to the door that lead to an adjoined room with her following after him.

Flicking a light switch, Bunnymund filled the room with light. The walls were painted pale multi pastels and had decorative eggs and snowflakes on them. There was a rocking chair, as well as toys, books and a changing table in one corner of the room. He paid these no heed, as he walked over to the baby crib where a small white pooka baby was crying. Snowy white fur was adorned with powder ice blue swirls decorating her tiny body. Darker ice blue hair hung over pale moon grey eyes gazed up at him as she finally quieted down as Bunnymund gently rocked her back and forth. Bunnymund smiled down at his daughter.

"There we are. Were we only a little fussy, Clarice?" Bunnymund asked.

Clarice cooed as she reached up to her father with tiny chubby fists. Bunnymund walked them over to the rocking chair as he continued to talk to the infant. He rocked back and forth for some time, only pausing when the pooka kit whimpered and went to retrieve a stuff rabbit that she had quickly grown attached to. She was soon fast asleep once again after receiving her stuff friend. Bunnymund carefully placed her back into her crib, placing a blanket over her tiny body. Snowdrift walked over to the crib and laid down, placing her head on her paws.

Placing a delicate kiss on her nose, he whispered a good night to her before turning to leave the room. He was surprised to find Jack standing in the adjoining door, leaning against the frame with a content smile look on his face. Bunnymund walked up and put his arms around him.

He kissed Jack softly. "Were you watching the whole time?"

"Always." Jack smiled. "You're so good with her. I don't deserve you sometimes. Thank you."

Bunnymund rolled his eyes. "Oh shut it, you little wanker. Now come on, lets go back to bed."

He led the spirit back to their bedroom. As they were just about to drift off to sleep, Jack suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Kangaroo."

"Yeah, Frostbite?" Bunnymund yawned.

"…I want another baby."

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

**END**

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

**R&R. Sorry it wasn't what you hoped it would be.**


End file.
